


Midnight Cupcake

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Butternut, Child!Semi, Cupcake - Freeform, First birthday with Eita, Happy birthday Akaashi!, M/M, Midnight, night time, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: With so much work he's done, Akaashi forgot his birthday's tomorrow. But at the strike of midnight, his birthday celebration starts with  a cupcake.Happy birthday Akaashi!





	

**December 4th, 10:45pm**

“Keiji, you need to go to bed.” Bokuto spoke softly. He leaned against the door to Akaashi’s office, being quiet as possible, while Eita slept against his chest. The former setter groaned softly and looked over to his husband, removing his glasses while rubbing his eyes.

“Mm I know, Kotarou. But I need to do as much research as I possibly can.” Akaashi responded with another groan.

“Oh and you tell me not to stay up too late on a work night!” Bokuto hissed as his husband looked over with an unimpressed look.

“Unlike you, I’m not part of the national volleyball team and I don’t have to worry about getting as must rest as possible, so I can keep up with the training.” The former setter spoke as he leaned forward.

“...Okay you have a point there. But you watch Eita while I’m away and he takes a lot of energy out of you.”

“Actually, Butternut is the one, who loses energy.”

“Keiji, you’re getting tired and I know you are. Come to bed and tomorrow, we relax. It is your birthday tomorrow. First one with Eita!” Bokuto smiled as he adjusted the sleeping child in his arms, before looking over to Akaashi. “You’re going to need a lot of energy for tomorrow.”

“Ah right, tomorrow is my birthday.”

“You forgot?”

“Yes, I actually did.” Akaashi yawned slightly, but tried to hold it back. “I’ve been caught up in so much research it slipped my mind.”

“And this is when you get up, save your work and come to bed. Let’s tuck Eita into bed and then we’re going to bed. Don’t overwork yourself, Keiji.” Bokuto sighed as he walked over and kissed his forehead. Akaashi sighed and nodded, saving all his research and opened links, before he turned his computer off. Akaashi removed his glasses, getting up and taking the child from Bokuto. Eita stirred, but relaxed as Akaashi rubbed his back shushing him softly as they walked to Eita’s bedroom.

As they did every night, Akaashi would dress Eita but tonight he was already dressed. Bokuto turned on the small owl night light that stood on his dresser as Akaashi placed their son in his bed. He covered the child up first with his owl blanket and then a heavy winter blanket over him; for the past few nights it had been quite chilly. Winter was coming and that meant it was time to bundle up. It wasn’t too cold but they just wanted to make sure he was warm. Bokuto placed Eita’s snow fox in his arms and like reflexes, the child cuddled him close as a smile formed on his face. The two bent over to kiss his cheek and watched the smile on the sleeping child’s face grew wider,  while he cuddled the fox plush closer.

“Good night, Eita. We love you.” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto rubbed Eita’s shoulder.

“Good night, sport. We love you.” Bokuto whispered before they left the room and closed the door. As soon as they were gone, Eita giggled.

“So anything you want to do tomorrow?” Bokuto asked from the bed while fixing the little nest of blankets for Butternut. Akaashi, in the middle of brushing his teeth, began to think before shrugging as he walked out and leaned against the door. “Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Akaashi answered after he finished brushing his teeth and slipped into bed. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on top of his head. Akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Maybe dinner with you and Eita. That would be nice.”

“Okay, I’ll look into that in the morning. Anything you specifically want? I can run and get it in the morning while I’m on my jog.”

“Hmm...do I want anything- well actually no. I got what I wanted.” Akaashi started to answer, before stopping and smiling.

“Oh? What was that?”

“To have a family. I have everything I’ve ever wanted. A wonderful job, a loving pet, a beautiful home, a handsome husband and a precious son.” Akaashi answered as Bokuto smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Ah yeah, those are going to be hard to top. But I agree. I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

“Hoot!”

Just an hour later, the house was quiet and fast asleep. Or so Akaashi  _ thought _ . Because somehow, the light sleeper didn’t feel his husband get out of bed or hear him opening the door. 

Bokuto walked down the hall and into Eita’s room, where he cracked the door open. “Hey sport, are you awake?”

“Y-Yes.” A small yawn came just a few minutes later. The wing spiker chuckled as he entered the bedroom and walked over to the bunk bed where Eita was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He leaned against the bed as the child slowly began to wake up. 

“You ready to go get Mommy’s cupcake and sing happy birthday?”

“Hmm yeah.” Eita smiled as he held his arms up to Bokuto.

“Okay, but remember, we have to be very quiet because Mommy will hear us. Light sleepers can be a pain sometimes when you’re trying to surprise them.” Bokuto explained as he picked Eita up. The child nodded and put a finger over his mouth. The wing spiker nodded as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Bokuto placed Eita on the counter as he opened the fridge, moving a few items out of the way before he pulled out a small box. He opened it and nodded.

“Still in good condition.” Bokuto whispered as Eita nodded. “Come on sports.”

Eita was placed on the floor as Bokuto grabbed the candle and lit it. He held his hand out for his son who took it right away. Nodding to the little blond, they headed upstairs very slowly to make sure the flame wouldn’t go out. 

Back up stairs, they made their way to the bedroom and checked the time.

* * *

 

**December 5th, 12am**

Akaashi, for once, was in a deep sleep. All the nights of staying up late and doing non stop research had gotten to him. This was the first time in over two weeks he managed to go to bed at a decent time. Ah, how sleep was wonderful. But he snapped out of his sleep state when he heard someone, or rather two voices, sing very loudly.

Akaashi slowly sat up and saw Bokuto and Eita coming into the room; Eita rushing up while Bokuto followed behind him with a cupcake in his hand. Very confused, he watched as they came over and sat/climbed onto the bed. But it didn’t click what they were doing until…

“Happy birthday Mommy!!” Eita smiled up. Akaashi blinked before he smiled and chuckled. Bokuto held up the cupcake.

“Make a wish, Keiji.” 

“What is this?” Akaashi smiled as he took the cupcake, before blowing it out.

“It’s your birthday! So Eita and I went out to get a cupcake for your birthday while you were doing your research. So it was the perfect timing.”

“I see.” He chuckled as he look at the sweet treat.

“Eita picked it out just for you, Mommy!” 

“You did? Then it’ll taste the best.” Akaashi smiled as he kissed Eita’s forehead, who smiled up at him. Akaashi took a bite of the cupcake and nodded. “Mm...best one I’ve ever had.”

“YAY!”

“Thank you for the birthday cupcake, you two.” Akaashi thanked after he finished the cupcake. “But now, back to bed.”

“Can Eita sleep here?” The child asked as Akaashi nodded.

“Why not. I could always use my sweet, little owl’s snuggles.” Akaashi agreed as he took the child into his arms and cuddled him close. “I haven’t snuggled with you in a long time, because of work. I miss my snuggles.”

“Eita misses them too!”

“Hey, I want in on the snuggles too!” Bokuto whined as he pulled them towards him, laying his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. The two giggled and got comfortable; Akaashi laying on Bokuto’s chest while Eita laid sprawled out on Bokuto’s torso cradled close to Akaashi by the psychologist. It wasn’t long before they heard soft snores coming from Eita, he always fell asleep faster before anyone else. They couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And out like a light he goes.” Bokuto chuckled as he kissed Akaashi’s forehead.

“Always.” The former setter chuckled while he stroked the child’s hair. He looked up and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Thank you for the cupcake. I enjoyed it.”

“Anything for you. Happy birthday, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Akaashi!
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I will see you again next week for a BIG oneshot! And when I mean, I mean big! Also, please bring your tissues ( ´ ▽ ` ) Hehe!


End file.
